Bangla Band: Aurthohin (lyrics collection)
dhsujdkbsiw Here are some lyrics of the band Aurthohin... 'Jodi Kono Din Artist: Aurthohin' Jodi kono din hotath kore pore mone Amar lekha gaan gulo ja chilo tomar jonne Jodi vuler boshe shunte icche kore Amar gaowa gaan gulo ja chilo tomay niye CHORUSNijhum raate jokhon prithibi ghumiye Tumi moner vetor shono gaan chupti kore Keo janbe na je ache ghumonto shohore Tumi vabchho boshe amar kotha protiti muhurte Akasher tara dhore debo tomay alo Jokhon charidik omaboshshay kaalo Jodi moner du’chokh beye ashe chokher jol Muchhe debo shukhsriti hoye moner koshto shob CHORUS Nijhum raate jokhon prithibi ghumiye Tumi moner vetor shono gaan chupti kore Kono ek shokale kono dur deshe Tumi dekbe abar payer chinno oi shukno tushare Ashbo phire tomar kachhe Chokher oi jol Muchhe dite CHORUS Nijhum raate jokhon prithibi ghumiye Tumi moner vetor shono gaan chupti kore Keo janbe na je ache ghumonto shohore Tumi vabchho boshe amar kotha protiti muhurte Ashbo phire tomar kachhe Chokher oi jol Muchhe dite… __________________________________ Brishty Nemeche artist: Aurthohin album: Unknonwn Brishti nemeche aaj akash venge haatchi aami metho pothe moner canvas-e vashche tomar chhobi bohudin tomai dekhi na je. tomai niye koto shopno aaj kothao harai purono gaan-tar shur aaj more kaadai. tumi to diyechile more krishnochura ful ami to boshechilam niye ei gan er shur tumi to diyechile more krishnochura ful chole gecho kothai amai fele bohudur. shada kalo ei jiboner majhe rongin chile tumi shudhu tomai niye lekha koto kobitai diyechilam koto shur. aaj amar haat-er muthoi nei je tomar haat bhorer alo futbe kokhon vebechi koto raat. juddho sheshe ghore fire dekhi nei tumi je paashe bhebechilam tumi thakbe dariye krishnochura ful haate tobe ki juddher belai tomai harate epitaph-er lekha gulo pori jhapsha chokhe ami to diyechilam tomai krishnochura ful tumi to geyechile shei notun gan er shur ami to diyechilam tomai krishnochura ful tobe keno gelam ami chole tomai fele… bohudur………….. __________________________________ Anmone artist: Sumon, Aurthohin album: Unknown jokon chaad ghumie pore adar akash ta k fele shudu ame jege thaki tomer chobi buke nia jege thaki akasher taray miliye jai sob jeno kothae jani ae raat shesha firbe na tumi ar tobuo ken je ashe moner majhe tomer chobi kolpona te keno je tomer hashi shuni megher deshe ki akono tumi harao anmone kobita ki lekho akono amay vebe bristy name jokon tomer ae sorir a amar choya ki pao bristy er sathe anmoneeee bristy veja ae sorir a kanna deche na keu amar ondokar ae ghore daki na kaoke je porina ar shey kobita dekina je ar josona onubuti hin deyale bondi ame jeno aka tobuo ken je ashe moner majhe tomer chobi kolpona te keno je tomer hashi shuni ooooooooooooooooooooo megher deshe ki akono tumi harao anmone kobita ki lekho akono amay bhebe bristy name jokon tomer ae sorir a amar choya ki pao bristy er sathe anmone venge jak tomar amar majer oe deyalta ae je dekho dariye ame tomer haat dorbo bole megher deshe ki akono tumi harao anmone kobita ki lekho akono amay bhebe bristy name jokon tomer ae sorir a amar choya ki pao bristy er sathe anmone __________________________________ Aar Ekti Raat Artist: Aurthohin Ar ekti raat… periye jay amay chhere hariye jawar pothe Ar ekti gaan… shesh hoye jay theme thake ei tin deyaler ghore Ami ekhono je shopno dekhi boddho e ghortar tepantor khuji ami adhare alo aki tinti deyale kobita likhi Tobuooo… akash khuji… Ghorer silingee jhapsha chhokhe TOBUOOOO…. Bastobotay miliye jay Aaglerakha shob kolpona…amar Ami ekhono je shopno dekhi boddho e ghortar tepantor khuji ami adhare alo aki tinti deyale kobita likhi music Ami ekhono je shopno dekhi boddho e ghortar tepantor khuji ami adhare alo aki tinti deyale kobita likhi Ondhokarer E ghortate vabchhi tomay boshe cigareter chhai gulo jachhe mishe jibone tobuoo e monta amar manena kono badha jiboner shesh pranter ultai sritir pata shunchho ki tumi amar Ei bidayer gaan Ondhokarer E ghortate sritigulo aj kade monepore tomat kotha jani tumi nei pashe tobuoo e monta amar Chhobi ake rongin jachhi chole e ghorta chhere Ar baki ekti din shunchho ki tumi amar Ei bidayer gaan Tobuoo E hridoy manena kono badha Tobuo E mon shone na kono kotha Ekti vuler jonno shurjotaje dube gelo bobar ei chitkar shunte tumi ki pachchho Ekti vuler jonno shurjotaje dube gelo bobar ei chitkar shunte tumi ki pachchho shunchho ki tumi amar Ei bidayer gaan music Ghum venge jay amar hothat korei dushshopner hatchhani kothay je Jochhonata dekhbo bole takai janalatate kintu ekhono dekhina keno jochhonake __________________________________ Sesh gaan artist: Sumon album: Oshoompurno band: Aurthohin — Submitted by: Jeetu Date: 2009/11/30 — Jachche amar shob hariye ektu ektu kore Polok felte voi lage aj amar ei chokhe Tomai niye notun ekti gaan likhte boshe Takiye dekhi nei je tumi gaan ta lekha seshe Jachche amar shob miliye ektu ektu kore Raater ghum ganer gola jachche jeno more Hashte gele ekhon amar pani ashe chokhe Kokhon jani hotath abar chokher rokto jhore Shrishti hobe onno rokom ekti golpo aj Alor niche sajbo ami ondhokarer saj Dekho abar ashena jeno tomar chokhe pani Hotath korei dekhbe tumi hairye gechi ami Tai ekhon chader vetor chondhro bindu khuji Nil chokhe shui futiye laal chobi aki Chinta gulo amar kemon jeno elomelo Sutro gulo ulto kore vul onko koshi Jokhon ami thakbona ar jeo amai vule Hoito ghorir katar moto ashbo ami fire Jani bolchi abol tabol ulto palta kotha Tobuo keno jachchena je moner chapa betha Amar ei sesh gaan tar sesh odhhdai Jodi boli ekti kotha parbe ki shunte Amar epitaph er gaye jeno thake lekha Geto gaan ei manushta khub mondo noi __________________________________ Hishebe vul chilo artist: Sumon (Aurthohin) album: Shopno gulo tomar moto — Submitted by: Jeetu Date: 2009/11/30 — Ghorer mejhe dhuloi dhaka Chokher jol e akchi tomai Janala jure akash aaka Ondhokare vabchi tomai Gaaner khatai jomche kebol Shobdo shurei baji Vishon sheet e ondhokare Tomai valobashi Hoina dekha raater tara Hoina jaoa bohudur Haater kachei durer jara Bajai chena shur Ghorer deyal ondhokare Bondho kore ei mon Tomar kachei nishsho holo amar nirbashon Sheet er chade ekla boshe Gaaner shobdo pai Valobashai tumi eka, amio ekai Onek dure tepantore Jabar kotha thake Bondho ghore kolpona te Tomai shudhu aake Hoina dekha raater tara Ghumai klanto mon Tomar majhe stobdho holo Amar ayojon Veer er vetor amar shorir Hatche eka Tepantore tomar sathe Jedin hobe dekha Sheet er rate bodhdho ghore Tomar sporsho pai Onek dure tumi eka Amio ekai Ghorer mejhe deyal jure Shudhui ondhokar Tepantore jabar kotha Tomar amar Hoina dekha raater tara Hoina jaoa bohudur Sarati raat koshte lekha ei noshto holo shur Tomar kache ferar neshai Virchi kebol veer e Jokhon tokhon tomai khuji Amar vetore Hoina dekha raater tara Ghorer mejhe dhuloi dhaka Onek jibon dhorei kebol tomar onneshon Sheet er rate ekla ghore stobdho bodhir mon Nijer majhei kebol kore tomar onneshshon __________________________________ Onneshon artist: Sumon (Aurthohin) album: Biborton — Submitted by: Jeetu Date: 2009/11/30 — Ekti chele raater ghum ta fele Korche srity romonthon Booker majhe tar hahakaar Aar chapa krondon Koto din dekhina tomai Koto din dekhinaa Koto din dekhina tomai Amar Bangladesh Kotodin dekhina Ekti meye kono ek dur deshe Jachche shokale office e Hoina je taar ar chade brishtite veja Khaoa hoina je aamer achar Koto din dekhina tomai Koto din dekhinaa Koto din dekhina tomai Amar Bangladesh Kotodin dekhina Ekjon manush firche bari Saradin haar vanga khatuni Shonena jeno se ononto kaal Vorer sei Ajaan er dhoni Mone pore taar gayer e kotha Sheet er rate agun pohano Vor belay khejur gache bondhura mile Rosh churi korar anondo Koto din dekhina tomai Koto din dekhinaa Koto din dekhina tomai Amar Bangladesh Kotodin dekhina __________________________________ Ashte Sotto Album: Dhrubok Dus:soponer kache protidin prartona oshthirota Sob nireter majhe khuji onuvober ashte sotto Nijeke jonmo dai obosade Notun kore punorjonmo noy Nijeke jonmo dai occhonnotay Otiter majhe ogochore | Sob sadakalo abeshe notojanu obishshas Sajano prithibir kannay niom vanga protishruti Nijeke jonmo dai obosade Notun kore punorjonmo noy Nijeke jonmo dai occhonnotay Otiter majhe ogochore | (AMAR NISHSHASE) aj ondhokar je adhar amay dai (AMAR CHITHKARE) shudhui stobdhota dheke dai sob protibad .. Ourthohin sobder prolepe mrittuke likhi rokter poce Ekmutho dhulo batashe uriye srostha ami mohakaale Amar jonmo dibo kono dirghos shaser Hoyto jonmo nibe nosto somoyer Amar jonmo nibo mrittui ee choyaye Chinte notun kore abar nijeke | __________________________________ Golpo Sheshe artist: Aurthohin album: Unknown Hoina kichu amar paoa.. Boddho ghorer shopno chara.. Ondhokare nijer vetor.. Amar gaaner asha jaoa.. Alor niche thaki boshe.. Meghachhonno ekla raat a.. Nijer vetor shopnogulo.. Klanti hoye jachhe mishe.. Ochena shob mukher vire.. Shopnogulo ashse fire.. Jhapsha gaaner shunno chokhe.. Vabchi boshe ondhokar a.. Onekta poth hete esheo.. Hoini hata tomar pashe.. Janalate matha rekhe.. Ghumiye pori golpo sheshe.. Vuuler jhape badha jibon.. Cholche akhon jemon temon.. Uthbe nato abar geye.. Tomar jonno amar a mon.. Kolaholer charipashe.. Amar dukkho thake mishe.. Shopno vanga shopno amar.. Brishti jhorai duur akashe.. Ondhokarer ronge aka.. Vabnagulor veja chokh.. Shada kalo shopni jure.. Shara dupur brishti hok.. Onekta poth hete esheo.. Hoini hata tomar pashe.. Janalatai matha rekhe.. Ghumiye pori golpo sheshe.. Golpo gulo amar shudhui.. Char deyal r ondhokare.. Eri majhe ahsa jaoa.. Shopno vanga amar gaan a.. Hoina kichui amar paoa.. Bodhdho ghorer shopno chara.. Nion alor bornomalai.. Shopno shudhui tomake chai.. Moddho raater golpo amar.. Chena kotha ochena shur.. Shommohoner alo chayai.. Hatchi poth bohudur.. Onekta poth hete eshe.. Hoini hata tomar pashe.. Janalatai matha rekhe.. Ghumiye pori golpo sheshe.. __________________________________ Hoytoba artist: Aurthohin Hoytoba amar lekha Kono ek gaaner moto Jochonoa ghera kono nijhum ek raate Ashbe tumi amar kache Bolbe amay heshe Shob kichu hoye geche dekho ager motoi Hoytoba Amar lekha kobita ta tumi Porona ar ghum jokhon ashe na Chokh buje kolponate megher shathe ar Purono diner moto bheshe berao na Akash tomar shomoy hole aktu themo Amar kichu proshner jobab diye jeo Ar kotokal thakbo boshe tar ashay Ebhabei je amar din kete jai Hoytoba raat sheshe ghum jokhon bhenge jai Boshe thako tumi amari ashay Hoytoba amay bhebe hawari majhe Hath bariye deo Chokher jol muche dite ____________________________________________ Thanking, Shawon (author of LyricsYard) email: lyricsyard at gmail.com ' ' Category:Aurthohin